1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exhaust system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust system for a straddle-type vehicle and a straddle-type vehicle incorporating such an exhaust system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust system used in a straddle-type vehicle (for example, a motorcycle) is requested to meet two demands, that is, an exhaust efficiency, at which exhaust gases discharged from an engine should be efficiently discharged, and reduction of exhaust noise, which accompanies discharge of exhaust gases of high pressure and high temperature.
In particular, the demand for noise reduction or noise elimination has increased as noise regulations have been made more rigorous. Accordingly, it is increasingly desired that noise reduction or noise elimination be attained, while at the same time maintaining exhaust efficiency at desirable levels for performance reasons.